The Secrets Within
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: Stories of Vocaloid Horror and Mystery based off of songs. Story #1, A girl lives a alone in a building with a burden that she can't control. She hides herself from society, but two people catch her interest, taking her away from the safety of solitude.


The Secrets Inside

_Story # 1_

_I'm Only Scared of Myself_

Crying, loud crying echoed down the halls, disrupting the normal silence and tranquility the abandoned place had to offer. The crying was soft, then loud, yet soft and oh so sad sounding. The pain, the suffering that you can hear as plain as day in the voice. It cried for help, but help never came.

Nobody ever came.

She'd been here for years, for years crying and suffering in pain, the pain of being immortal. To live with all your sins, all the evil that's been witnessed forever. It was scary.

Terrifying.

It wasn't her fault, she didn't choose to withhold such power, and she had been kidnapped as a child. That much she had remembered. All that was left was pain unlike any other, as if she had been struck by lightning. That was when she was punished with the sin of immortality. Power unlike any other swept through her veins. Her entire being.

Power that the girl couldn't control.

The power controlled her; it would take over her, transforming her into a monster. A monster who wanted to rip and tear at anything it could.

Even her own self.

That's why she lived all alone, abandoned by the same man who had taken her from her home. She never left the empty building. Dark and cold, the place had no sign of life. It was freezing inside, as if a bunch of ghosts lived within the depths of the building, which the girl didn't doubt in the slightest bit. In fact she was scared of ghosts, scared of quite a lot of things.

Mostly she was only scared of herself.

A sudden flash of white blinded her, faltering her senses. It followed by a rush of pain causing her to scream. Teeth clenched, she held her head, hiding the throbbing vein in her temple. Closing her eyes, another scream escaped her lips as she realized it was happening again. The power was trying to escape, to take over her again.

The girl feebly tried to fight it, to push it back down, but to no avail. She already knew how useless it was to fight a battle she couldn't win. She let herself go limp as the pain became unbearable. She lay upon the floor, clutching her head tightly as her beautiful eyes rolled into the back of her head uselessly.

So useless she was.

She thought about letting the power, the beast; use her, like some sort of puppet.

A loud maniac laugh escaped her lips as her body felt like it had been lit ablaze and was slowly burning, but never to melt.

Small amounts of blood littered the ground like droplets of paint upon a canvas as the grip the girl had on her head turned into more of a vice like one. She bounced between laughing and crying, an aura of deep fear mingled with one of pure bloodlust.

She didn't want to be a monster, to be a killer and destroy. She wanted people to like her, to smile at her with warmth and care, not to cower in fear at the slightest sight of her.

With all her might she forced back the struggling monster; once again she was safe, but only for a moment. The monster came often and the girl knew with each attack she was only becoming weaker.

Who knows what would happen then.

Burying her face in she slightly bloodied hands, the girl cried and cried and cried. This was something she had done daily. She'd keep crying until she could no longer feel tears drip down her cheeks. The cool air stung against her moist cheeks, causing her to shiver. She hated the loneliness that stung at her heart, she wanted comfort, but she knew that she could endanger someone. Living with this knowledge killed her. The sounds of friends giggling outside tantalized her, she wanted more than anything to join them. She wanted a friend of her own, someone who would be there to comfort her. Never in her life had she had a friend, or that she could remember. The girl couldn't seem to remember anything about her past and it left her feeling disgruntled.

"Hurry up, would you?" A sudden voice caused the girl to lift her head, but only to sigh as she realized that it was coming from outside.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming" Another voice replied to the first.

The girl couldn't hold back her interest. It was very rare for people to pass by this area and she couldn't help but glance out the window, her eyes were wide in curiosity as she spotted a girl, maybe around her age, with long teal hair tied back into two pigtails. Her teal eyes were bright and filled with excitement.

"Come on!" She shouted, "You're so slow"

"I'm coming, gosh Miku" the other voice had shouted as she came into view. Green hair gracefully cascaded to her shoulders, her emerald eyes had a happy look to them. As the girl stared at the two strangers she felt a weird pounding sensation in her head. It wasn't the familiar burning sensation that seared through her brain when she was having a power struggle, no; it felt more like a migraine for a lack of a better term.

Her eyes wouldn't leave the two, their faces, their voices, they seemed so vaguely familiar but as much as she tried to figure out why that would be, her head would clutter up, blocking her off like there was an invisible line that she wasn't allowed to cross.

A gasp escaped her mouth as a pair of eyes landed on her, they were the beautiful green eyes of the girl with matching green hair. Her eyes seemed to widen and her mouth stood agape, earning her a strange look from her companion.

The child felt another pang go through her. She could feel the green eyes burning into her and it made her feel uncomfortable, yet she couldn't move, as if the gaze had her frozen.

"Gumi, what are you staring at?" Her teal haired friend, Miku, asked as she poked the green head.

Gumi quickly glanced at her concerned friend, then back at the window only to find that the blond haired child that had stood there was now gone.

"Gumi…..are you ok?" the teal head asked, "You're really not one to zone off"

"…" It took Gumi a second to regain her voice. "Yeah…I'm fine"

"What's troubling you?" The curious Miku inquired. "You seemed fine just a bit ago"

Glancing at Miku, the green head whispered in reply, "I thought I saw Rin….."

"Rin…?" The teal head's expression took on a sullen one. "Oh Gumi, you do know that Rin is dead…."

"I know, I was there" Gumi stared at her feet, "but I swear…..I saw her standing by the window up there"

"I know you miss her" Miku murmured, trying her best to comfort her friend. "I miss her too, but she's gone"

Gumi nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I was just seeing things"

In silence, the two left the area, leaving the blond to watch their fading forms.

"What did they mean?" She whispered to herself, "I'm not dead, I'm right here…aren't I?" She glanced at her hands as if trying to prove to herself that she was really there. "Who were those people?" She asked to herself, confusion just written all over her face, "and just why do they seem so….familiar?"

**Author's Note: This is a collection of horror stories based off of songs; some will range from oneshots to short stories. Each chapter is a lyric from a certain song if any of you can guess I'll give you a cookie :3 Anyway, no story updates last week, I had my dog die and medical issues have been popping up here and there. I don't know how often I will update this, so don't expect much from me. Next Chapter of Love Lies and Fate will be postponed until the weekend; I have tests to study for and really can't focus on writing. With all that said, hope you enjoyed my sort of cliffhanger. What will happen next? Stayed tune :P**


End file.
